Time After Time
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: In every life there are soul mates who always manage to find there way back to one another...


_Written for Season 3 Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows _

_Prompts:_

_(dialogue) "You have about as much charm as a flobberworm."_  
_(word) memory_  
_(quote) "People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't." - Christopher Paolini, Eragon_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_ o~O~o_

_1678_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Lady Lillian?"

"My lady, your father wishes to see you. Lord James has arrived and your father would like to discuss the subject of your -" the servant girl was cut off by the door opening, revealing a young auburn haired women.

"My wedding. I know Gretchen, but you can tell Father that there will be no marriage!" Lillian cried out, stomping her foot like a little kid. "Especially to that cox comb," she added, turning around to go back inside her chambers.

Gretchen took the chance to hurry after her, calling out, "Surely he can't be that bad. In fact, I've heard rumors about how handsome he is, and charming as well." She headed towards Lillian's wardrobe, picking out her finest dress and laying it on the bed.

"Quite charming," Lillian sneered, taking off her nightgown, and pulling on her underclothes. Gretchen came over to help with her corset. "I've met Lord James once, and that was enough to last me lifetimes! He was incredibly pompous."

"Most men are," Gretchen snorted, then her eyes got wide, "Sorry my lady, that was out of turn." She looked up to see Lillian smiling.

"No, I appreciate your honesty. You know that. Now, let's finish getting this dress on so I can go tend to that other nasty business."

_ o~O~o_

"Ah, Lillian, my dear, there you are! I was about to fetch another servant to your quarters."

"Good morning, father," Lillian said, hugging her father. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Gretchen had trouble waking me."

"Oh no need to lie, we know how you ladies like to spend as much time as possible to look good for us," Lord James laughed from behind her father.

"Lord James," Lillian bit out, "I can assure you that I'm not most ladies and I certainly don't care for all the vanity that you thinks goes into being one."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it while I fetch for the wedding planner," her father said, completely ignoring what had just transpired between the two of them. Lillian waited for her father to leave before she spoke again.

"I really, really loathe you."

James eyebrows shot up, clearly not expecting that. "Loathe me? No one loathes me. Why, women love me and men aspire to be me! Who wouldn't?"

"I for one, wouldn't. You have about as much charm as a flobberworm!"

Instead of being offended, James just laughed, throwing his head back. "What a relief," he chuckled.

Lillian was very confused, "What?"

He stood a little straighter and walked towards her, then bowed. "Lord James, my lady, and may I say that I find you quite refreshing and definitely not like most bimbos I meet."

"I don't follow," she drew her words out slowly.

"Let's just say it's great to know that I'll be married to a women who actually knows when to call my pompousness out."

"Er, right," Lillian said, still confused as ever. She didn't get a chance to ask him anything, as her father came back into the room followed by a scrawny man.

"Now!" he yelled, clapping his hands together, "We have a wedding to plan!"

_o~O~o_

_1822_

"Hey there little lady, what's someone like you doing walking around this time a night? Streets are dangerous, you know."

The 'little lady' ignored the man, instead pulling up her hood and feeling for the wand she kept in her sleeve.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he cried out again, and she noticed that his footsteps were getting louder, closer. She waited until he grabbed at her, ready to make her move.

Or she would have if he didn't show up.

"I reckon she doesn't want to talk to you," another man cut in and the woman rolled her eyes. She hadn't needed to be saved, she was no damsel in distress.

"Fine," the first man said, raising his hands, "I can tell where I'm not wanted," he finished, putting his hands back into his pockets and walking away. She did the same.

"Wait, miss!" her 'savior' called after her, "Can't a fellow get a thanks?" She sighed and turned around, dropping her hood.

"Thank you, but I had the situation under control," she said, her tone icy.

The man raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you did. I'm James, by the way," he bowed. "And you are?"

"Leaving."

James frowned. "Why don't you stay; surely you could spare a drink or two. My friends and I are meeting at the pub down the street."

She bit her lip in a frustrated matter. "No, sorry. I really must go." She continued to her destination, aware that James was following after her. "I don't need to be accompanied, thank you."

"I'm just trying to be nice," James snapped.

She turned around, fire in her eyes. "No, you're trying to be charming, and you have about as much charm as a flobberworm. Look, I know how you men work. So, no, I most definitely am not going into a pub with you and your friends, do I look like an idiot?"

"What? You think we would... no! My goodness no! I - it's my sister's friends mostly, she's getting married tomorrow and we thought one last night out as a single women would be good for her."

"Y-your sister?"

"Her name is Georgia, you'd like her. You've both got... personality."

"Personality, _right_. Now I want to meet her."

"So you'll come?"

"Yes."

"Good," James smiled, "But are you ever going to tell me your name?"

She smiled back at James, "Lydia. Nice to meet you, James."

_o~O~o_

_1978_

"No fair! I wasn't that bad... right Lils?"

"James, you charmed the Slytherins to all sing happy birthday to me. Every. Year."

James huffed, "But that's charming! I was being charming!"

The red head in his lap laughed, "You have about as much charm as a flobberworm."

James pretended to look wounded, but his eyebrows furrowed. Something felt... odd. "Lily, I -" But he couldn't find the words.

Lily tilted her head, "Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing," James shook his head, "I just have this weird feeling. Like a memory or something, I swear you've said those same words to me before. Like it's happened in the past."

"Maybe it's from a past life. People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't. I know what you mean, though, I felt it too." Lily pursed her lips, thinking hard.

James looked shocked, "Does that mean we've met before? In previous lives?"

"It's not entirely impossible... I mean, if we were soul mates..."

"We are, I'm sure of it."

"James -"

"No, Lily, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've always felt some sort of tug towards you, even when I tried getting over you."

"I love you too, and I will for as long as I live. We've been through a lot together, James, I imagine it's hard to think of us not being soul mates."

"So how do you like the idea of spending many more lifetimes with me?" James smirked.

"Ask me in the next life."

_o~O~o_

_2022_

"Oi, Erinns!"

"Potter, I'm not in the mood."

"That's because we haven't done anything yet," the first voice answered, wiggling his eyebrows. He was focused on the strawberry blonde beauty in front of him, Lacey Erinns, and noticing that she really did seem quite upset.

"Just leave me alone for Merlin's sake!" the girl called out, her legs moving faster.

"Wait, Lacey!" he yelled, also moving faster. After a few seconds their strides were even and he could see she was fighting off tears. Grabbing her hand, he stopped her and pulled Lacey towards him. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her hand away, using it to wipe at her eyes which he noticed were leaking. Taking a second, Lacey composed her self, putting a small smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's quite right. Gwen's getting married and she and her fiance are moving to America. Great, isn't it James?" she finished sarcastically.

James swallowed, "I'm sorry. I know how close you are with your sister," he said softly. "But hey, maybe you'd feel better if you went to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. What do you say?"

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Nice try, really, but no."

"Hey, come on!" James cried, clutching his chest, "You can only say no to a charming fellow, such as myself, so many times you know."

"Please, James. You have about as much charm as a flobberworm."

James froze. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Er, you have about as much charm as a flobberworm," Lydia repeated, raising an eyebrow. She just saw him stare blankly at her. "What is it, do I have something on my face?"

"No, no it's not that," he shook his head, "Just - doesn't it feel like we've been through this before?"

"Actually... yeah. Like some weird deja vu," Lacey answered. "I feel like you're supposed to ask me something."

James nodded, but kept quiet. There was something that he needed to ask. But what was it? "Go to hogsmeade with me?" he asked instead.

Lacey sighed, "No, that's not it. James, we've been over this, you know my answer."

"Then how about you try something different, surprise me."

Though she wouldn't admit it, something inside Lacey said to say yes, even though he was arrogant and reckless. It was that voice inside which made Lacey nod, something that made kissing him after their date seem like a good idea, and the same one that encouraged her years later to say yes again, when James was down on one knee.


End file.
